You Matter to Me
by CharlieGrace
Summary: Spencer is having confusing feelings for her best friend, Emily Fields. Can her sister and her friends help her accept herself? Alex is alive and isn't evil. Also, major love for Spoby but not in this story. Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to PLL.
1. Alarm Without a Warning

_Spencer could feel soft lips grazing the side of her neck in a most delicious way. A moan escaped her mouth as she felt hands caress her breasts as they made their way down her body. She felt teeth bite her collarbone as a hand finally reached her panty line. She was desperate for release._

" _Are you sure baby? I'd wait forever for you." Her love gazed into her eyes. She had never felt so taken care of or loved._

" _I'm sure Em. Please."_

" _Anything for you." Emily smiled her breathtaking smile and began to kiss her way to Spencer's center. She looked up and into Spencer's eyes and began to pull down her underwear._

Spencer awoke with a start, sweaty and turned on. She just had the most amazing and detailed sex dream that left her yearning and unfulfilled. She could feel her heart racing and her breaths were coming fast and hard. She could feel the wetness that had gathered between her legs. She needed a cold shower to calm herself down.

As she gathered her clothes for the day, she couldn't help but think about her dream. It was the fourth one this week. Why was she dreaming about one her best friends in that way? She wasn't gay, at least she didn't think so. Sure, she had a crush on Olivia Benson, but who didn't? Besides, it was just a crush on a television character. She wasn't attracted to her best friend. She couldn't be.

Spencer took her shower and quickly got ready for the day. Today would be the last day of her junior year. To celebrate, she and her twin sister, Alex, would be having their best friends over for a sleepover.

As she made her way downstairs, the scent of freshly made coffee and bacon filled her nostrils. When she looked into the kitchen, she saw her parents and both of her sisters waiting for her.

"How did you beat me downstairs?" She asked Alex. Spencer was obviously the more punctual twin.

"I smelled bacon," Alex replied as if it were the most obvious answer.

"Oh, of course, silly me." Spencer laughed as she began to pour her first cup of coffee. She then went to her parents to wish them good morning.

"Morning, Dad."

"Good morning, kiddo." Peter Hastings replied with a smile as he read the paper. Spencer then went to her mother. She hugged her mother and Veronica returned the hug with extra gusto. She could tell something was bothering Spencer.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep okay?" Spencer shrugged with a slight blush. Even though her mother's intuition was telling her Spencer needed to talk about something, Veronica knew she had to let Spencer come to her. Unlike her sisters, Spencer needed to mull over a problem or issue before she came to her parents.

"Morning, Spence," Melissa said with a smile as she ate her last bites of breakfast.

"I hate to eat and run but I have a meeting in a little over an hour." Melissa turned and looked at the twins. "Are you guys still coming to my dress fitting on Monday?" Melissa was currently planning her wedding to Derek, a very kind law student she met at school.

"Of course, we would miss it. Right, Spence?" Alex replied while reaching for another piece of bacon.

"Totally, we'll be there."

"Great! We'll get dinner after, make it a sister date." After hugging her sisters and parents goodbye, Melissa left for work.

"So, girls, the sleepover is still on for tonight, right?" Peter asked his twin daughters.

"Yep! I'm so excited! All of our girls are coming." Alex told her father.

"Does that include Mona? You know the rules." Peter said.

"Yes, dad. Mona is coming but I know the rules. No hanky panky," Alex said while rolling her eyes. Alex had been dating Mona since the middle of their sophomore year.

"Dad, don't worry. We'll keep an eye on her." Spencer said with a laugh. Alex stuck her tongue out at her, which just made Spencer laugh more.

"Do you guys need me to pick up anything for tonight?" Their mother asked.

"Maybe some chips and drinks? We're going to order pizza and make popcorn." Spencer told her.

"Okay, I can do that."

The family finished up their breakfasts and said their goodbyes. Veronica and Peter headed to Philadelphia to their office while Spencer and Alex headed to school.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex said from the driver's seat as she stared at her twin from the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean?" Spencer said as she was shaken from her daze.

"You're being crazy quiet and you didn't fight me for the last piece of bacon this morning. So again, what's wrong with you?" Spencer sighed at how well her twin knew her. Even though they spent the first five years of their lives apart, Alex and Spencer had a deep connection and bond. Both knew the other better than anyone.

"Nothing, I just had a weird dream," Spencer said. Alex could tell something else was bothering her sister.

"Is that all?" Alex said.

"Yes. I just want today to be over." Spencer said as she turned to look out the window again.

"Whatever you say, when you decide you're ready to talk, you know I'm here for you Spence," Alex said as she reached over to squeeze Spencer's hand.

When they pulled into the school parking lot, Spencer quickly found Emily getting out of her car. She couldn't help but stare at how beautiful the swimmer was. She shook her head at the thoughts filling her mind. Alex pulled into a spot and they both got out of the car. As they walked into the school, Alex found Mona waiting for her. The two shared an embrace before heading to their first class, chemistry. Spencer walked to her locker to retrieve her AP History books. She couldn't get her dreams out of her head. She couldn't be falling for her best friend, could she?

By the time lunch rolled around, Spencer was agitated. She just wanted the day to end and for summer to officially start. She was the first one to sit at her and her friend's usual table. After a moment, her friends began to trickle over. First, she saw Aria, Alex, and Mona coming her way.

"Hey, Spence," Aria said as she sat down.

"Hey, Aria."

"I'm so excited for tonight," Mona told Spencer. While Spencer and Mona weren't close in middle school, the two quickly bonded after Mona and Alex began dating. Even though most people thought they were a weird couple and they wouldn't work, Spencer knew how much her sister truly loved the girl.

"I am too. I'm really glad you all are coming." Spencer replied with a smile. The four friends began discussing their summer plans. Aria would be taking a photography and a literature class at Hollis, while Mona, Alex, and Spencer would be taking summer classes at UPenn. A few minutes later, Hanna, Alison, Emily, and Paige came to sit at the table.

"Hey guys, are you ready for tonight?" Alex asked.

"Of course! I can't wait. Do you guys need us to bring anything?" Emily asked.

"Candy," Alex said in a very serious manner. It was no secret that Alex had a candy obsession.

"She's kidding, we've got it covered," Spencer said as Alex pouted.

"Don't worry babe. I'll bring you some candy tonight." Mona said as she kissed Alex's cheek.

"I don't deserve you, beautiful." Alex replied as she held Mona's hand.

"You guys are gross," Alison said jokingly.

"Like you and McCullers are any better?" Alex asked. Alison smirked while Paige blushed. They had been a recent development. While everyone thought they hated one another, it seemed obvious to their friends that it was pure sexual tension driving their rivalry.

"So, what are your summer plans, guys?" Aria asked as she took another bite of her salad.

"Shopping," Hanna said.

"My family is going to Cape May again," Alison told the group.

"Paige and I got jobs as lifeguards at the YMCA," Emily said.

The friends finished their lunches while talking about the night to come and their plans for the upcoming summer. While she was throwing out her trash, Spencer felt someone grab her arm.

"Spence?" Emily asked.

"What's up, Em?" She replied.

"You seem like something is bothering you. Are you okay?" Emily's concerned brown eyes were boring into Spencer and for the first time, Spencer realized she could get very easily get lost in them.

"Yeah, Em. I'm fine. Promise." Spencer hoped Emily bought her lie and would let her go. Emily's hand was still on Spencer's arm and the feel of her skin touching her was beginning to make Spencer feel dizzy.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked still concerned about her friend.

"Yes. I'm fine." Spencer said, hoping her smile would convince Emily.

"Okay. I'll see you tonight. Is six okay?"

"Sure. Six works. See you tonight." Spencer turned to walk away. Not wanting to admit to herself that losing the feeling of Emily's hand on her arm left her feeling empty.

When the twin arrived back home that afternoon, they began to gather things for their sleepover.

"Okay, game plan. You get the pillows and blankets. I'll get the popcorn and stuff, then we can order the pizza. Deal?" Alex said holding out her hand for Spencer to fist bump. Spencer giggled a bit. Alex tended to act like every task was one of her volleyball matches that required a game plan.

As Spencer gathered the pillows, blankets and air mattresses, her mind kept drifting to Emily and her obvious feeling for the girl. When did they happen? Did she have them when she was dating Toby? What did they mean? Was she gay? What would her parents think? Would Emily feel the same? Would she-

"Spence? I've been calling your name for like ten minutes? Are you done? Woah, why are you crying?" Alex asked as she came over to her sister. Spencer reached up to find her cheeks wet. She hadn't even realized she was crying. She just reached for her sister. Alex held her while Spencer cried out her feelings. When her sobs turned to quiet sniffles, Alex pulled away and wiped her sister's eyes.

"Okay, you want to tell me what's really bothering you? Is it because of Toby" Alex asked as she leads her sister downstairs to the couch.

"No, it's not him," Spencer said looking at the floor.

"Spence, you know you can tell me anything. We're womb-mates, remember?" Just as Spencer began to tell her sister about her confusion for Emily, their mother came through the door laden with grocery bags.

"Later, okay?" Spencer asked. Alex nodded as they both headed to help their mother sort through the groceries and snacks.

"Okay girls, I picked up a few different varieties of chips and sodas and some cupcakes. I figured it's a celebration. I can't believe you guys are seniors. It seems just like yesterday that you guys were babies." Veronica said wistfully.

"Mom, you aren't going to get all emotional and stuff, right?" Alex said with a smile on her face. Their mother may be a total bad ass in the courtroom, but when it came to her family, she was a big softy.

"I'm sorry girls, I can't help it," Veronica replied with a smile. "So, your father and I will be in here but if you need anything, don't hesitate. Do you guys need help carrying stuff to the barn?" She asked her daughters.

"I think we got it, mom. Plus, I think Aria and Hanna just pulled up. They can help us." Spencer said. Veronica gave her daughters quick hugs before going to her office to do a bit of work.

Hanna and Aria knocked and walked into the Hastings' kitchen.

"Sleepover time!" Hanna yelled. The girls couldn't help but laugh at their friend. The shy, insecure girl they once knew had blossomed into a confident and proud young woman.

"Yes, Han, but first we have to carry all of this into the barn," Alex said as she grabbed a couple of grocery bags. Once all the groceries and linens were brought into the barn, the girls arranged a huge pile in the living room in front of the television and set up the air mattresses. After they ordered pizzas. Once the other girls arrived, they all changed into their pajamas. Spencer tried her best to avoid seeing Emily change, but couldn't help but to peek at her. Seeing her in just her under made Spencer's heart race. She was dying to touch Emily's skin. It looked so soft.

"Look what I brought!" Alison said holding a bottle of tequila.

"Guys, my parents will kill us if we get drunk," Spencer said nervously.

"Okay, then we won't get drunk. C'mon Spence, just enough to take the edge off." Allison said pleadingly.

"Fine, but we aren't getting crazy."

The girls settled down and began watching Dirty Dancing while they ate their pizza. When the movie was over, Ali suggested they play Truth or Dare.

"I hate this game," Aria said with a pout.

"I love this game," Alex said.

"Okay, some ground rules. NO dares that require going outside, nothing that will make my parents come in here and no dares that will cause my sister to defile her girlfriend in front of us. I can't unsee that." Spencer said.

"Fine, fun sucker. The only rule I have, if you don't' want to say your truth or do your dare, you have to take two shots." Ali said. Everyone agreed with a nod. "Awesome, who's first?"

Alex shot her hand up. "Ooh, me! Pick me!"

"Okay fine, Alex, truth or dare?" Alison asked.

"Truth!"

"Where's the weirdest place you and Mona have had sex?" Mona and Alex both giggled and blushed.

"Janitor's closet," Alex said.

"Wait, you guys did it at school?" Aria asked.

"Yep. After volleyball practice. I couldn't wait. I mean have you seen how gorgeous my girl is?" Alex said leaning over to kiss Mona. When Spencer felt that the kiss was getting too heated for an audience, she threw a pillow at the pair.

"Hey!" Alex said.

"Keep it PG, please," Spencer asked. Alex pouted at Spencer but pulled Mona closer to her and into her lap.

"Fine. You never let me have any fun. Truth or Dare, Hanna?" She asked as she turned towards the blonde.

"Ummm, truth," Hanna said.

"Have you ever gone down on Caleb?" Spencer could see Emily blush a bit at her sister's bluntness.

"Yep," Hanna said matter-of-factly.

"Ali. Truth or dare." Hanna asked when she noticed Ali and Paige sharing some pretty heated glances.

"Dare," Ali replied.

"I dare you to make out with Paige for two full minutes," Ali smirked before straddling Paige and locking their lips together. As their exchanged heated up, Alex huffed.

"Why do they get to make out? Mona and I need love too!"

Spencer glanced at Emily and their eyes connected for a split second, but it was long enough for Spencer's heart to race and her palms to sweat. She quickly turned her gaze to the floor. After what felt like an eternity, the timer on Hanna's phone went off signaling the two minutes were over. Alison gave Paige one final kiss and climbed off her lap. She turned her attention to Spencer.

"Okay, Spence. Your turn, truth or dare."

Spencer took a deep breath and replied.

"Truth."

"Why did you and Toby break up?" The couple's break up was something all the girls were ignoring. Spencer had made it perfectly clear that she had no intention of talking about it. Only Alex and Emily knew what really happened, how deeply she had been hurt by what happened. Spencer quickly poured two shots and downed them.

"C'mon Spence, just tell us. It's been like a month." Ali pressed. Alex quickly came to her sister's defense.

"Ali, drop it."

"She should be over it by now. We're her best friends. She can tell us anything." Ali told Alex.

"She doesn't want to talk about it," Alex said getting a bit annoyed.

Spencer sat between her best friends, looking at the floor. She could feel tears welling in her eyes, very close to falling. She didn't want them to know about the breakup because she was embarrassed.

"Ali, please just let it go," Emily said. She saw how upset Spencer was getting.

"Look, she should trust us enough to tell us," Ali said. Finally, Spencer broke.

"He broke up with me because I wouldn't have sex with him. Are you happy now? Everyone knows that Spencer Hastings is just a prude who won't give it up!" Spencer yelled as she ran out of the barn with tears running down her cheeks.

Alex was up and following Spencer until Emily stopped her.

"Let me," Emily said while looking at Mona trying to silently communicate that she needed to calm Alex down. As she turned to follow Spencer, she heard Alex say

"Nice one, Ali." The tension could be felt so deeply in the barn. As she went outside, she saw Spencer on the Hastings' porch swing. She could tell she was trying to stop crying. She quickly sat down and gathered Spencer into her arms.

"It's okay, Spence. I've got you." She whispered into Spencer's ear while she gently ran her fingers through her hair. After a few minutes, Spencer calmed down enough to look at Emily.

"Thanks, Em. I didn't mean to bring the party down."

"Spence, you don't have to thank me I'm your best friend. It's what I'm here for. Besides, you didn't bring anything down. When you're ready, we're going to go back in the barn and binge on cupcakes and candy and watch Titanic." Spencer smiled. It was her favorite movie. She cried every time she watched it.

"Okay." Spencer stood up and held her hand out for Emily to take. Emily laced their fingers together and they walked toward the barn. When they got inside, it was obvious Mona was trying to calm an angry Alex down, while Paige seemed to be comforting Ali with Hanna and Aria looking both confused and awkward. When Ali saw Spencer come inside she rushed over to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"I am so sorry Spence. I didn't mean to hurt you. I will totally go key Toby's truck if you want." Spencer couldn't help but giggle.

"It's fine Ali. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Spencer gave her friend one last squeeze before she sat on the floor again.

"I'm serious. Let's go key his truck." Ali said.

"I don't think so. I'm not that upset." Spencer told her.

"Okay, but my offer still stands," Ali replied. Spencer looked over to her sister. She finally seemed to be calming down, but Spencer could tell she was still mad at their cousin.

"Okay, movie time!" Emily said as she turned on the Netflix queue. She picked Titanic and she and her friends got comfortable. Alex and Mona cuddle together on one air mattress, while Hanna and Aria laid on the couch next to Paige and Ali who were also cuddled together on the other mattress. Emily sat on the loveseat and silently held open her arms and Spencer could resist climbing into them and cuddling closer to her. Emily's unique scent of chlorine and coconut overwhelmed Spencer's senses. She could hear Emily's heartbeat in her ears. Her hand was drawing designs on the skin of her back where her shirt had ridden up. Her whole being was being consumed by Emily Fields, and in that moment, Spencer decided that wasn't such a bad thing.


	2. If It Isn't Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to PLL.

I am so thankful to all who read, favorited/followed or reviewed my story! It means so much. This is my first PLL fanfiction and they storylines in my head and pretty opposite to the ones in the show. I will do my best to update one a week. Please feel free to review!

Emily felt heavy. Her arms and legs were numb. Something was sitting heavy on her chest. Blinking her eyes open, a mane of brown hair came into view. A smile came to her lips when the realization of waking up with Spencer came into her reality. She sighed happily and the movement of her chest caused Spencer to cuddle more into her body and hold her tighter. Emily was content to lay there, so she closed her eyes and took in the feel of Spencer's weight against her. She ran her hair through Spencer's silky hair.

A few minutes later, Emily felt Spencer stir against her. She watched as Spencer scrunched her nose and blinked her eyes open. Spencer waking up in the morning as one of Emily's favorite ways to see Spencer. She wasn't hiding behind makeup or her beautiful mind. She didn't have her defenses or armor up. She was just beautiful.

When Spencer finally looked up at Emily, their eyes connected. Like always, anytime their eyes connected in this way, both girls' hearts stopped for a moment. Spencer smiled as she tried to get up. Emily didn't want the moment to end so she tightened her hold around Spencer's body.

"Don't get up. Stay for just a minute, please?" Emily asked.

"Of course," Spencer said as she cuddled back into Emily's chest. She tried to stop herself, but Spencer kept envisioning lazy mornings waking up with Emily, making breakfast together, slow kisses and endless lovemaking. Emily was imagining the same things. She wanted Spencer Hastings more than she had ever wanted anything.

Their bubble was burst when they heard Alex grumbling. She sat up as she tried to wipe the sleep out of her eyes. Her hair was wild and messy and she squinted her eyes against the sun streaming in through the barn windows. She looked at Emily and Spencer's position and smirked. She had known about her twin's feelings for the swimmer for a long time. Way before Spencer realized them.

"Comfortable?" She asked her twin.

"Yep," Spencer replied without moving. Alex shook her head and stretched before she got up.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked still on Emily's chest.

"To make coffee. Yours is like acid," Emily couldn't help but giggle at Spencer's offended look.

"That was rude!"

"Rude but true. Sorry Spence, but your coffee tastes like gasoline," Emily said as she rubbed Spencer's back.

"More for me," Spencer sighed before getting up.

"Let's go make breakfast. Alex may be able to make coffee but we would all starve if she had to cook." Emily nodded and followed Spencer to the main house. Alex was pouring a cup of coffee while the Hastings parents sat at the island reading the paper.

"Morning mom and dad," Spencer said before getting her own cup.

"Good morning sweetheart," Veronica replied, "Where are the other girls?"

"Still sleeping. Emily and I are going to make breakfast so we should probably get them up soon," Spencer said while getting out the ingredients the would need for pancakes.

"Oh! Let me do it!" Alex said with a gleam in her eye before grabbing a large pot and wooden spoon.

Before Veronica or Peter could stop her, Alex ran out of the house. They could hear Alex banging on the pot followed by the girl's shrieking. Moments later, Alex ran into the house being chased by their friends. She ran around the living room and kitchen to hide behind Veronica.

"Save me, mommy!" Veronica laughed before hugging her daughter.

"Okay girls, that's enough." Alex kissed her mother's cheek before going to Mona for her morning love. When she tried to kiss her, Mona turned her cheek.

"Babe!" Alex whined.

"Don't use the whine with me, Lex. That was mean. You're officially in the dog house," Mona said before going to sit with Hanna and Aria on the couch.

"But I need my good morning kiss!" Alex pouted at her girlfriend.

"Well, I guess you should've thought about that before you so rudely woke us up."

Alex went over to Spencer, pouting. Spencer held her arms open for her twin, who fell into them.

"I just meant it as a joke," Alex said sadly. Spencer gave her one last squeeze.

"I know and so does she. You know how Mona is when she's cranky. Remember when had to wake up at 3 a.m. to go to Chicago? She will be fine after she eats and gets some caffeine in her system. No worries, okay?"

"'Kay," Alex said as she sat in the chair between her parents. Her friends were spread out in the living room waiting for breakfast. When he was sure they were occupied, Peter leaned over to his daughter.

"Alex, take it from me. She's always right," When Alex gave him a confused look, he continued.

"Your girl is always right. Whatever she says goes. When you screw up, and believe me you will, just remember she is always right. You're too much like your old man," Peter said with a smile. Alex smiled back at her dad. "Apologize until she hears you. Also, flowers don't hurt." Alex nodded and walked over to the coffee pot. She made a cup just to Mona's liking and took it to her with her tail between her legs.

"I'm sorry baby. Please forgive me?" Mona shook her head. She couldn't stay mad at Alex even if she wanted to. Alex would always be her heart.

"That depends on how good that coffee is," She said before pulling Alex down for a kiss. Hanna and Ali started making gagging sounds.

"Alright, that's enough! Breakfast is ready," Spencer said while plating the last pancake. Emily had also made a fruit salad.

The friends gossiped a bit while they ate breakfast. After cleaning up, the girls went to the barn to gather up the blankets, pillows, and mattresses. Once the bran was back in its normal state, Ali and Paige left. Paige had planned a trip to Philly for the day. Aria left after the couple. Hanna practically had to drag Mona away from Alex's arms. Only the reminder of the sales downtown persuaded the small brunette to leave her girlfriend. Alex decided to swim a few laps which left Emily and Spencer alone.

"So Em, do you have plans for the day?" Spencer asked as she sat on the couch in the Hastings' living room.

"Not really, not until tonight. My mom and I are going to the Grille for dinner."

"I'm really glad you guys are getting along again. It was so difficult to see you hurt," Spencer replied honestly. After Emily came out, Pam Fields had not taken the news well. Things were frigid between the mother and daughter for many weeks.

"I am too. I hate that it was because of Paige's dad, but I'm glad she's coming to terms with me."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Spencer asked.

"Sure. Mulan is on Netflix!" Emily said excitedly. She loved Disney movies and Spencer couldn't resist the storyline about a girl willing to risk everything for her family. The feminist storyline didn't hurt, either.

"Okay, sounds good." Spencer turned on the Netflix app and selected their movie. She cuddled into the couch when it began to play.

Around the I'll Make a Man Out of You scene, Spencer ended up with her head in Emily's lap. Emily began running her fingers through Spencer's soft hair. This is how Alex found them twenty minutes later. Cuddled together, napping. She had never seen her sister so comfortable with Toby. She knew her sister had found her person, she just had to wait for her sister and her friend to come to their senses.

*Later that afternoon*

After their nap, Spencer and Emily decided to take a swim. Spencer gave Emily a bikini to change into and went into the bathroom to change too. She changed into a tight black string bikini that hugged her body in all the right places. While the bikini left little to the imagination, it still managed to cover her modesty.

Spencer grabbed two beach towels before heading down to the pool. She jumped in and lazily swam around. She floated on her back and closed her eyes. She felt a shadow looming over her and opened her eyes. She felt her breath catch in her throat. Emily was standing before her in a red bikini with a lace overlay. The red paired with Emily's skin was heavenly. Her curves were astounding. Spencer was speechless.

Emily jumped into the pool and swam over to Emily. She gently pushed Spencer up against the pool wall.

"Spencer, I need to do something. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship because you mean the world to me. I just can't help it. I—"

Emily's voice was cut off by Spencer's lips against her own. Emily was shocked for a single second before kissing her back with as much passion as she could muster. She trailed her hands down to Spencer's ass when she felt Spencer's hands in her hair. She gave it a squeeze and when she felt spencer gasp, she slowly trailed her tongue along Spencer's lips and slipped it inside. Spencer tasted amazing. Emily could wait to taste more of her.

Spencer tightened her hands in Emily's hair and slowly started grinding her hips towards Emily's.

"I knew it!" Alex said with a devilish grin on her face.

Emily and Spencer sprung apart and saw Alex standing holding her phone up. She giggled as she sent the picture to their friends.

"We're so going on a double date!" Alex said. Everyone could feel her excitement. Spencer knew it was because she cared so much for her. Emily had her head hidden in Spencer's neck. Spencer could feel Emily's body shaking with laughter. She soon caught on and they were both in a full-blown giggle fit.

"What's so funny?" Mona asked. Spencer and Emily were laughing too hard to answer her.

"C'mon baby, let's leave them alone. We can have some alone time," Alex said while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

After Alex and Mona left them alone, Spencer and Emily finally calmed their laughing to just giggles. Emily loved to watch Spencer laugh. Seeing her smile made her heart swell with love and affection for the other brunette.

Emily gently placed her finger under Spencer's chin and lifted it to look into Spencer's eyes.

"You are so beautiful."

Spencer blushed a bit before leaning in and kissing Emily once more. They both knew this was the beginning of a beautiful new journey.


End file.
